


Я не могу об этом говорить

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Случайные незнакомцы [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Healing, M/M, POV John Watson, Stockholm Syndrome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон приспосабливается к своей новой жизни. Пленник, спасённый и возвращённый в мир, который продолжал двигаться вперёд без него.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Случайные незнакомцы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557013
Kudos: 12





	Я не могу об этом говорить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things I Can't Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348387) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



− Я − Джон Ватсон, − представляюсь я.

Он мгновение смотрит на меня, а затем возвращается к тому, что делал, когда я вошёл. Что-то с пробирками. Пипетки. Мензурки. Эксперимент.

Глупо думать, что он будет помнить. Зачем ему помнить? Он забыл.

− Шерлок Холмс? − спрашиваю я, только чтобы быть уверенным.

Он не смотрит на меня. − Да.

Я показываю ему письмо. − Мы выжили, − говорю я. − Случайные незнакомцы.

Он помнит. Ему просто не интересно.

Оказывается, что он − детектив.

Он позволяет мне воспользоваться туалетом.

***

_Я сказал Бобу, что мне нужно в туалет._

_«Зови меня Бобом», − сказал он, хотя на самом деле у него другое имя. Он думает, что это забавно, что я буду звать его так. Дружеское имя для врага. Я не знаю его настоящего имени._

_«Оксфорд», − добавил он. Это объясняет его акцент. Но он − не британец. Даже не европеец. Думаю, он − пуштун(1). Молодой человек, которому нет и тридцати. Он одет в льняные брюки, свободную рубашку и тюрбан. «Талибан», − думаю я. Я не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы._

_Я должен сидеть на стуле, пока не отвечу на его вопросы. «Ты отказываешься сотрудничать», − произнёс он на безупречном английском._

_Я сидел, привязанный к стулу, в течение многих часов, возможно, дней. Я попросил воды, потому что хотел пить, и он дал мне немного._

_Я не мог больше сдерживаться._

_Боб почувствовал отвращение. «Ты − животное», − скривился он. «Иди, помойся»._

***

Моя новая одежда жёсткая. Сидя напротив Шерлока Холмса, я пью чай. Мы разговариваем. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, как это делать.

Вам кажется, что вы никогда не забудете обычные вещи. Чай и печенье. Разговор. Но вы забудете. Всё будет казаться вам незнакомым.

«Он мне не рад», − думаю я. Есть что-то, что ему во мне не нравится. Я причиняю ему неудобства. Я должен буду расплатиться с ним за всё это.

− Только сегодня, если можно, − прошу я.

У меня не было плана. На самом деле не было. В больнице я сказал, что мне есть куда пойти. _Я − доктор_ , напомнил я им. Недоедание, сказали они. Плохо зажившие раны. _Я знаю, как позаботиться о себе_ , добавил я. Они отправили меня к доктору, психологу. Он оказался скучным, сказал, что я могу вернуться в Лондон. Аэропорт, кэб, и вот я здесь.

Я представлял всё по-другому. Но он − человек, который написал мне письмо, и который меня поддержал. − Самое большее − несколько дней.

Он кивает. − Хорошо.

Я записываю всё в небольшой блокнот, чтобы не забыть, сколько я должен. Это − всё, чем я смогу его отблагодарить.

***

_Боб говорит, что я неуклюжий. «Посмотри на себя», − добавляет он. «Ты не можешь даже держать кружку»._

_Моя левая рука не работает должным образом. Пуля прошла через моё плечо, и это − то, как всё началось. Первые дни я не помню. Они прооперировали меня, достали пулю и дали мне лекарства от боли. Потом была инфекция._

_Когда они впервые сняли повязку, и я смог увидеть повреждения, я понял, что мои дни как хирурга закончились. Если я когда-нибудь смогу сбежать отсюда и вернусь в Англию._

_Письмо всё ещё находится в моём кармане. Когда они уходят, я достаю его и снова перечитываю._

Мы связаны только словами на этой странице.

Возможно, однажды мы сможем встретиться.

_Я думаю о Шерлоке Холмсе в центре реабилитации. Я представляю его сидящим за столом и сочиняющим письмо, которое он не хочет писать. Письмо мне, случайному незнакомцу. Он сделал то, что должен был сделать. Он знал, что я сделал то же самое. В не пересекающихся кругах в секторах, состоящих из нескольких не смежных участков бесконечной плоскости, каждый из нас делает то, что должен сделать._

_Когда Боб находит письмо, он его забирает. Он ломает мою правую руку, потому что я пролил на себя еду и разбил кружку. Он поднимает дубинку, чтобы ударить меня. Защищаясь, я поднимаю руку, и он ломает дубинкой мою локтевую кость. Это называется дробящий перелом(2)._

***

Я сплю у Шерлока на полу, потому что не хочу ничего испачкать. Я грязен и отвратителен. И я привык спать на полу. Или на стульях. Я могу заснуть даже стоя. Мне пришлось спать так несколько раз, когда мне не позволяли лечь.

Кошмары начались позже, в больнице. Это забавно, потому что всё то время, пока я служил в Афганистане, у меня никогда не было кошмаров. В Кэмп Бастион я для этого был или слишком занят, или очень уставал. Вообще никаких снов. После того, как меня схватили, сон был спасением. Мне нравилось спать в небольшой клетке, в которой они меня держали. Там было тихо и темно, и мой разум был свободен.

А потом они ушли, и я оказался свободен. Сам по себе. Я не знаю, почему они ушли, и что произошло. Они просто ушли, а затем меня нашли, и никто не знал, что со мной делать. Я слышал, что люди говорили по-английски. Они оказались американцами, и я был спасён.

В больнице всегда было шумно и всегда горел свет. Это же больница. Сначала это меня пугало, находиться в таком большом и светлом месте. Это заставляло моё сердце так колотиться, и мне казалось, что оно пытается вырваться из моей груди. Люди продолжали заходить в комнату, проверять и трогать меня. _Со мной всё в порядке_ , говорил я.

Но я не был в порядке.

Я просыпаюсь. Моя правая рука кровоточит, а вокруг меня на ковре осколки зеркала. Шерлок стоит рядом, смотрит на меня и видит то, что я сделал. «Он сердится», − думаю я.

 _Сохраняй спокойствие._ − Прости за зеркало, − извиняюсь я. Это − катастрофа. У меня на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

Он собирается меня ударить. Он собирается схватить меня за руку и сломать её, потому что я неуклюж и глуп, и я не помыл тарелки. От меня только беспорядок, и я веду себя как дурак. Я сломлен, и никто меня не хочет. Никто меня не ждёт.

Но он меня не бьёт. Он моет мою руку. У него есть пластыри и мазь, и он обрабатывает порезы. Его руки нежны, и он говорит спокойно. − Всё в порядке, − успокаивает он.

Он ничего не говорит о зеркале. Я добавляю его к своему списку.

− Ты − мой гость, − говорит он. Он спрашивает о деньгах. Конечно, я возмещу их ему, но естественно он захочет узнать, сколько времени это займёт. Я − нахлебник, анонимный солдат, которому он написал письмо, и у него нет обязательств платить за мою еду, чай и пластыри. Особенно, если я что-то ломаю.

Я объясняю, что у меня нет денег, потому что правительство всё ещё думает, что я мёртв. Глупая проблема, но она есть.

Когда я лежал в больнице, пришла женщина и сообщила, почему так трудно, когда правительство думает, что вы мертвы. «Слишком много бумажной работы», − сказала она. На это может потребоваться какое-то время. У меня есть кто-то, у кого я могу остановиться, пока они всё не уладят?

Я дал ей адрес, который нашёл в Интернете: _221Б по Бейкер-стрит_. Она сказала, что со мной свяжутся.

Я обещаю Шерлоку Холмсу, что расплачусь с ним. Он говорит, что мы должны позвонить и выяснить, почему они не могут просто всё исправить. Он раздражён, как и должно быть. Я мог бы объяснить, но не хочу оправдываться. По правде говоря, легче было бы умереть.

***

_Боб сожалеет, что сломал мне руку. Боб − не врач, но он говорит, что знает, как вправить кости. Он совмещает обломки моей локтевой кости. Дрожа от усилий, я пытаюсь не кричать, но по моему лицу бегут слёзы. Я знаю, что он будет смеяться надо мной из-за слёз. Крутой парень, но он первым заговорил со мной, когда меня схватили._

_«Эй, засранец, не будь ребёнком», − говорит он, накладывая гипс. Но Боб говорит спокойно, и я знаю, что он сожалеет, что ударил меня. Он улыбается и гладит меня по щеке. У него нет ничего обезболивающего, но он может вернуть мне моё письмо._

_Я думаю, что должен ответить на письмо Шерлока Холмса, сказать ему, что получил его письмо, но не хочу спрашивать. И я не могу держать ручку. Я подожду._

***

В холодильнике нет молока. Шерлок вздыхает. Он платит за всё, а я только и делаю, что ем. 

− Я схожу, − предлагаю я. А потом вспоминаю, что у меня нет денег.

Он достаёт бумажник. Карточка. Я подумал, что _её нужно будет просто отдать кассиру_ , но он начинает объяснять. Вот цифры. Сначала нужно вставить карту, набрать цифры, нажать «ввод», а затем карточка возвращается.

Только карточка не возвращается. Я снова набираю цифры, но ничего не происходит. _Ввести. Ввести. Отменить. Отменить._ Я начинаю потеть. Яркий свет и слишком много голосов. _Ввести. Отменить._

Кто-то кладёт руку на моё плечо. − Я могу помочь?

Люди не должны подкрадываться ко мне сзади. Люди не должны меня трогать. Ко мне прикасается мужчина, которого я не знаю. В магазине очень яркий свет, а вокруг много людей. Они громко разговаривают, и я потею. Мужчина касается моего левого плеча, пытаясь оттащить от кассы.

А дальше я ничего не помню.

Меня схватили и посадили в клетку. Заключённый. Четыре стены, тихо и темно. Я чувствую себя в безопасности.

***

_«Я мог бы позволить тебе умереть», − говорит Боб. «Инфекция убила бы тебя, если бы я не заплатил за антибиотики»._

_Я киваю, но ничего не говорю. Это − одно из правил: молчать, если меня не спрашивают._

_Он просит: «Посмотри на меня, крутой парень»._

_Я знаю его лицо лучше, чем своё собственное. Боб не сердится, он разочарован. Он обо мне заботится, даёт мне пищу и лекарства, вещи, которых я не заслуживаю._

_Он спрашивает: «Ты хочешь знать, почему я это сделал? Почему я не позволил твоей руке сгнить и отвалиться?»_

_Это − вопрос. Я, как ожидается, должен ответить. Но я не знаю, что сказать. Я хочу знать._

_«Я не монстр», − говорит он. «Ты думаешь, что я − монстр?_

_«Нет», − говорю я. «Ты − не монстр»._

_Он улыбается. «Я ведь собирался стать доктором, знаешь»._

_Это не вопрос. Я ничего не говорю._

_«Ты должен быть благодарным», − говорит он. «Я оставил тебя в живых»._

***

Я не могу вернуться в Tesco, поэтому у нас не будет никакого молока. Шерлок сказал, что всё в порядке. Он предложил _вернуться нам домой_.

 _Дом_.

− Это − твой дом, Джон, − говорит Шерлок. − Теперь ты здесь живёшь.

Мы стоим посреди гостиной квартиры 221Б. Он держит меня за руку и, улыбаясь, смотрит на меня. Он не задал вопросов, но я ощущаю, что он ждёт ответов.

Он говорит, что мы можем стать соседями по квартире, и я даже не могу описать, что чувствую от приглашения её разделить. Мой дом в течение трёх лет был меньшего размера, чем туалет в этой квартире. Моей кроватью был тонкий матрас. А здесь есть чай, тосты и тайская еда на дом. Есть горячий душ, чистые простыни и большие окна, в которые я могу смотреть и видеть Лондон. Я был бы рад остаться здесь навсегда.

Он смотрит на меня, не задавая вопросы.

− Спасибо, − благодарю я, чувствуя намного больше, чем могу выразить словами.

***

Шерлок делает несколько телефонных звонков, и на следующий день приходит женщина. Её зовут Элла, и она − консультант, который специализируется на таких людях, как я. Она говорит, что я храбрый, раз продержался так долго. Я остался в живых. Но теперь я могу обо всём рассказать, и я не должен продолжать притворяться, что со мной всё в порядке.

Я не хочу никого разочаровывать, но я не в порядке.

Я решаю, что в данный момент мне лучше не покидать квартиру. Пока ещё. − Это хорошо? − спрашиваю я Шерлока.

− Всё отлично, − отвечает он. − Всё в порядке.

− Возможно, я никогда не смогу больше отсюда выйти, − говорю я.

Он улыбается. − Что есть, то есть. − И он протягивает мне руку.

Я кладу свою ладонь на его. Он знает, что мне не нравится обниматься, что это пугает меня, но он хочет успокоить меня и сообщить мне, что всё понимает. Его рука больше, чем моя, а его пальцы длинные и изящные. У него красивые руки.

***

Молчание меня не беспокоит. _«Иногда я долго молчу»_ , − предупредил Шерлок. Он предложил мне стать соседями по квартире, и сказал, что потенциальные соседи должны знать худшее друг о друге.

Худшее − то, о чём я не могу рассказать.

***

_Боб − единственный, кто со мной общается. Но это − точно не разговор. Он что-то говорит, а я слушаю. Иногда он задаёт вопросы, и я отвечаю. Но в основном говорит он._

_Он рассказывает о том, как жил в Оксфорде, когда стал студентом._

_Он говорит, что англичане слабые. Западная цивилизация происходит от римлян и греков, которые были безнравственными. Культура умирает, а ваши люди слишком глупы, чтобы это заметить._

_Он много читал про историю. Он даже читал Платона и Аристотеля. Боб говорит,что Сократ был содомитом. Все греки были такими._

_Боб признался, что другие хотели меня изнасиловать, но он не позволил им этого сделать. «Мы не победим содомитов, трахая их. Их цивилизации нужно позволить разрушиться под весом собственной безнравственности»._

_Есть много чего, что я могу сказать. Но никто меня не спрашивает._

_Мне нравится слушать Боба. Он очень умный. Я обычно с ним не соглашаюсь, но я понимаю его точку зрения. Он дал мне книгу, чтобы я мог её прочитать: «Мученичество человека», написанное Уильямом Уинвудом Ридом(3)._

_«Социальный дарвинизм», − говорит Боб. «Рид был прав относительно многого, но неправ в отношении религии. Наука никогда не заменит религию. Ты знаешь почему?»_

_Я не знаю. Я никогда не был особенно религиозным. Ради религии люди строят церкви и ходят туда по воскресеньям, поют и т.д. Полагаю, что я − атеист._

_Люди в неволе могут молиться, потому что им не нравится исключать возможность, что кто-то их услышит. Иногда я пробую это делать. Я не встаю на колени. Я просто сижу и прошу, чтобы обо мне не забыли. Я всё ещё здесь. Не позвольте мне умереть. Не здесь, не сейчас._

_Боб говорит, что мусульмане имеют правильное представление о молитве. Они молятся Богу, не потому, что Он может существовать, а для себя. Они молятся из послушания._

_Боб объясняет, почему религия необходима. Людям нужно что-то, чему можно поклоняться, они не будут поклоняться без причины. Боб предлагает мне почитать книгу, поэтому я это делаю. Мы разговариваем о ней._

_Рид говорит, что один человек не имеет значения, потому что все люди разные. Только совокупность людей имеет значение. Именно поэтому необходима религия; она формирует людей в общество, управляя их импульсами. В обществе, в котором любой человек может делать то, что ему нравится, наступит хаос. Он говорит, что именно это произошло с западной культурой._

_Боб оставляет меня, чтобы я мог подумать об этом в течение нескольких дней. Люди дают мне еду и воду через отверстие в двери. Я снова и снова читаю письмо Шерлока. Один он меня защищает._

_«Я могу убить тебя когда-нибудь», − говорит Боб, когда возвращается. «Если я так сделаю, это будет значить, что ты стал опасен»._

***

Приходит полицейский инспектор Лестрейд. Он протягивает мне руку; это жест доброжелательности. Я вспоминаю руку на плече, и у меня сводит живот.

− Браун просил передать, что сожалеет, − говорит он мне, опустив руку. − Он не хотел вас расстраивать.

Смутившись, я киваю.

Они с Шерлоком разговаривают. Они продолжают работать вместе над каким-то делом, но Шерлок говорит, что сейчас он недоступен. Я хочу сказать ему, что всё хорошо, что я могу остаться здесь один, но просто продолжаю слушать.

Есть вещи, которые я должен выяснить. Трудно выразить их словами. Иногда я просыпаюсь ночью и думаю, что всё ещё нахожусь в камере. А потом понимаю, что это не так, и на мгновение меня охватывает ужас.

***

_Иногда утром он меня будил, приставив пистолет к моей голове._

_«Ба-бах», − говорил он. «Доброе утро, засранец»._

_Я никогда к этому не мог привыкнуть._

***

Ночные ужасы отличаются от ночных кошмаров. У меня были кошмары, сны, в которых происходят страшные вещи, и я с криком просыпался. Ужас же появляется ниоткуда. Это − чистый, раскалённый добела страх, пронзающий мой мозг, будто какой-то демон нашёл аварийную кнопку и нажал её. Никаких снов как прелюдии, никаких слёз − просто крик.

Шерлок очень терпелив с моими криками. Он велел поставить кровать в комнате наверху, чтобы я мог уединиться и перестал падать с дивана, повреждая плечо. Он знает, что я привык быть один, и говорит, что всё хорошо. Он понимает, потому что тоже не прочь побыть один. К тому же мои крики не будут казаться оттуда такими громкими.

Сейчас час ночи, и он сидит на краю моей кровати. Я − в холодном поту, моё сердце колотится как бешеное. − Прости, − выдыхаю я, когда понимаю, что произошло.

− Не беспокойся, − успокаивает он. − Ты меня не разбудил. Я просто читал.

− Прости, − повторяю я.

− У тебя всегда эти кошмары в начале цикла сна, вероятно в тот момент, когда ты переходишь на самый глубокий уровень. − Он улыбается. − Я узнал об этом из Интернета.

Мой пульс всё ещё учащённый. − Ты не мог бы?..

Он встаёт. − Конечно. Я просто вернусь вниз.

− Нет, − говорю я. − Ты мог бы остаться и поговорить со мной некоторое время?

Он начинает говорить. Он рассказывает мне о Рэдберде, собаке, которая у него была в детстве, о старшем брате Майкрофте, который утверждает, что он умнее, о родителях, которые продолжают о нём волноваться, даже при том, что он больше не прикасается к наркотикам. Он описывает своё первое дело, и то, как решил стать детективом. Он рассказывает о центре реабилитации и о том, как решил, что хочет жить.

− Почему? − спрашиваю я.

Он вздыхает. − Одна из причин, почему я начал − наркотики заставляли меня чувствовать себя более нормальным. Я чувствовал себя более общительным, более расслабленным среди людей. Меня стал привлекать один... мужчина. Я думал, что влюбился. Он мог всегда достать наркотики. А потом он ушёл, и всё, что у меня осталось − наркотики. В конце концов я понял, что хорошо, что он ушёл, и глупо было продолжать цепляться за наркотики.

Я киваю. У меня была подруга, перед тем, как я уехал в Афганистан. Её звали Мэри. Я всегда считал брак необходимым условием счастливой жизни. Брак и дети были тем, что хотел каждый мужчина, и я думал, что мне это тоже нужно. Мэри была симпатичной и хорошей женщиной. В ту последнюю ночь, когда мы были вместе, я попросил, чтобы она меня ждала. Я думал, что будет легче находиться далеко, зная, что кто-то ждёт меня дома. Она сказала «нет». Она не хотела быть помолвленной с кем-то, кто мог бы умереть.

Удивительно, как быстро я о ней забыл. Она никогда мне не писала. Я позвонил ей из Германии, когда лежал в больнице, и она сообщила мне, что вышла замуж. Я позвонил Гарри, но мне пришлось оставить сообщение. Она так мне и не перезвонила. Боб сказал мне правду; никто меня не ждал.

Шерлок сжимает мою руку. − Ты должен немного поспать. Завтра у тебя встреча с физиотерапевтом.

− Не уходи, − прошу я. − До тех пор, пока я усну.

Проснувшись утром, я обнаруживаю, что Шерлок, тихо похрапывая, свернулся вокруг меня. Это кажется правильным.

***

Мы совершаем поездку в Tesco. − Я не хочу на тебя давить, если ты не готов, − говорит он. Но он рад, когда я сам прошу об этом.

Ни один из нас не покидает квартиру надолго несколько дней. Мы смотрим телевизор, читаем газеты и завариваем чай. Шерлок играет на скрипке, а я его слушаю. Он ненадолго выходит, если нам что-то нужно, но в основном миссис Хадсон приносит нам то, в чём мы нуждаемся.

У меня есть первый чек, поэтому я могу наконец-то открыть банковский счёт и расплатиться с Шерлоком. Я сижу и отвечаю на вопросы, пока мужчина в банке что-то ищет на своём компьютере. Я ожидаю проблем, того, что этот банковский работник скажет, что _обо мне нет никаких сведений. Вы не существуете. Никто вас не ждёт._

Но Шерлок поговорил с Майкрофтом, который, по-видимому, имеет право воскрешать мёртвых, поэтому этот мужчина просто улыбается, вручает мне бумаги и просит, чтобы я подписался там, где стоит крестик.

В Tesco мы берём тележку и начинаем заполнять её всем тем, что нам нравится. В магазине есть полки, заполненные хлопьями для завтрака, печеньем, консервированными продуктами. Он спрашивает моё мнение о бобах. И предлагает, чтобы мы попробовали новый вид печенья. Он ставит в тележку пять банок с джемом. − Мы любим джем, − объясняет он кассиру.

***

Рано утром я слышу, как Шерлок играет на скрипке. Слушая его, я засыпаю. Когда свет проникает сквозь шторы, он засыпает около меня.

***

_Я говорю Бобу, что должен написать письмо._

_Он не задаёт мне вопросов, и я, как предполагается, не должен ничего говорить. Он может меня снова ударить или просто перестанет кормить на некоторое время._

_Он смеётся. «Кому ты собираешься написать, крутой парень?»_

_«Никому», − отвечаю я._

_«Хорошо», − говорит он. «Потому что мертвецы не пишут писем»._

***

Лестрейд приходит снова несколько недель спустя.

Он и Шерлок обсуждают дело: в здании найдена мёртвая женщина. Были и другие, люди, которые ушли из жизни без причин. Шерлок называет их серийными самоубийцами.

− Я собираюсь пойти, взглянуть, − сообщает он мне, надевая пальто. − С тобой будет всё в порядке?

 _«Возможно, он не вернётся»_ , − думаю я. _Возможно..._

− Я мог бы пойти с тобой, − предлагаю я. − Если можно.

Я вижу, что он волнуется по этому поводу. − Это... насильственная смерть. Убийство. Ты уверен, что готов это увидеть?

***

ПТСР довольно распространено. Нападение, несчастный случай, свидетель смерти − много вещей его могут вызвать. Это может включать травму, но само ПТСР происходит в голове. Как армейский врач, я видел солдат, не получивших ни одной травмы, но разумы которых были так заполнены болью, что они не могли с ней справиться. У них есть ретроспективные кадры, кошмары, и они уходят из жизни. Их тела могут зажить, но их разумы застревают, без конца проигрывая события.

Элла говорит, что мне потребуется время, чтобы прийти в себя после того, что со мной случилось. Она хочет дать мне надежду, но есть дни, когда я не особенно во всё это верю.

Я видел многое. Солдат, разорванных на куски, ужасные травмы.

Я видел, как обезглавили человека. Это видео мне показал Боб. Он хотел, чтобы я понял, как мало имеет значения один человек.

 _«Твои люди перестали тебя ждать»_ , − сказал он. _«Они больше не задаются вопросом, увидят ли тебя снова»_.

Часть меня в это верила. А часть − нет.

 _Продолжай. Делай свою работу. Однажды мы сможем встретиться_.

***

Мы берём кэб до Брикстона. Я не уверен, почему делаю это, но чувствую, что так надо. Я сосредотачиваюсь на дыхании.

Шерлок сжимает мою руку. Я улыбаюсь и сжимаю его руку в ответ. _Не волнуйся._

− Мы должны купить тебе телефон, − предлагает он.

Я пожимаю плечами. − Кому я буду звонить?

− Мне. Тебе нужно иметь возможность звонить или писать мне, когда я отсутствую. Я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался. − Он смотрит в окно. − А как насчёт твоей сестры? Ты мог бы захотеть с ней поговорить.

Я не хочу с Гарри разговаривать. Мы не ладим. Она, кажется, разочарована тем, что я жив. Это заставляет её чувствовать себя виноватой, ведь она потратила все деньги. Как бы мало их ни было.

Кэб останавливается. Лористон-Гарденс. Шерлок открывает для меня дверь. − Ты уверен, что хочешь здесь быть? − спрашивает он.

− Я уже здесь, − говорю я. − Я не буду тебе мешать.

Заплатив кэбмену, он направляется в сторону полицейской ленты. − Возможно, ты мне понадобишься.

− Для чего?

− Ты − доктор.

− Разве здесь нет судмедэкспертов? − спрашиваю я.

− Там одни идиоты, − отвечает он.

Около ленты нас останавливает женщина. − Привет, фрик, − бросает она Шерлоку.

− Меня пригласил Лестрейд, − сообщает он, игнорируя её оскорбление.

Она поднимает ленту. − Кто это?

− Мой коллега, доктор Ватсон. Доктор, это − сержант Салли Донован.

Она осматривает меня с головы до ног. − Где ты нашёл _коллегу_ , фрик? Он последовал за тобой домой, как потерявшийся щенок?

− Я могу подождать здесь, Шерлок, − предлагаю я.

Шерлок мертвенно бледнеет. − Мой _коллега_ − герой войны, военный врач. Пятый Нортумберлендский полк. Три года в Афганистане, ветеран Кандагара, Гильменда и чёртовой больницы Бартса. Теперь мы можем пройти?

Лестрейд идёт к нам. − Это наверху. − Он видит меня, и немного хмурится. − Ты привёл его сюда?

− Он добровольно вызвался.

Он тянет моего коллегу в сторону. − Шерлок, у него ПТСР, − произносит он тихо, но так, чтобы я мог услышать. − Он напал на чёртова полицейского. Потребовалось трое мужчин, чтобы его усмирить. Как ты думаешь, что может произойти на месте преступления?

− С ним всё будет в порядке, − убеждает Шерлок. Он улыбается мне и протягивает мне руку. Я её принимаю. − Смотрите, − говорит он, показывая наши переплетённые руки Лестрейду. − Твёрдый как скала.

− Хорошо, − разрешает инспектор, − но если он сорвётся, это будет на твоей совести.

***

Я не срываюсь.

− Трупы меня не пугают, − объясняю я, когда мы садимся в кэб и едем домой, на Бейкер-стрит. − Люди с оружием меня тоже не пугают.

− Что же тебя пугает? − спрашивает Шерлок.

***

_Боб иногда видит, что я читаю письмо Шерлока. Я пытаюсь не читать его, когда он рядом, но иногда я поднимаю голову, а он уже там, у двери, и наблюдает за мной._

_«Оно от твоей девушки?» − спрашивает он._

_Я говорю ему, что нет._

_«Бойфренд?» − с глумливой интонацией допытывается он._

_«Просто друг», − отвечаю я._

_«Ты, должно быть, уже помнишь его наизусть». Он щёлкает зажигалкой._

_Я складываю его и прячу в карман._

_Он садится на пол около меня и протягивает руку. «Позволь мне прочитать его», − просит он._

_Я качаю головой. Он ударит меня и отберёт его. Он сожжёт его на моих глазах. Возможно, он убьёт меня за отказ._

_Прищурившись, он изучает меня. У многих афганцев светлые глаза, но его более синие, чем мои. Как ни странно, красивые глаза. Он снова щёлкает зажигалкой, а потом затягивается сигаретой. «Хочешь?» − спрашивает он._

_Я качаю головой. Нет, спасибо._

_«Грязная привычка», − говорит он, улыбаясь. «Ты проживёшь сто лет»._

_Я ничего не говорю._

_«Ты знаешь, почему я не отбираю у тебя это письмо?»_

_Я качаю головой._

_«Говори», − приказывает он. «Когда я что-то у тебя спрашиваю, отвечай». Но он не сердится._

_Я говорю, что не знаю._

_Он смеётся. «Потому что оно даёт тебе надежду». Он затягивается, а потом позволяет себе выдохнуть дым через нос. «Ты не понимаешь, не так ли?»_

_«Нет, не понимаю», − отвечаю я._

_Он наклоняется ко мне. «Когда у тебя нет надежды, смерть − благословение. Когда я дам тебе смерть, ты будешь бояться, потому что у тебя есть надежда. Ты будешь умолять меня пощадить тебя»._

***

Я ничего не боюсь, когда стреляю в кэбмена. Позже, когда Шерлок видит, как я прислоняюсь к полицейскому автомобилю, он понимает. Я смотрю в его ясные глаза и думаю, что _умер бы за него_.

***

В тот день, когда Боб оставил меня, я почувствовал себя странно скорбящим. Брошенным. Он был единственным человеком, которого я видел за три года, единственным, с которым я разговаривал. Он и его люди собрались в то время, как я спал, и даже не попрощались. Я сидел один в клетке в течение часа. А потом я услышал, что приближается вертолёт.

Иногда я всё ещё слышу его голос в голове. _«Я буду заботиться о тебе, крутой парень»_ , − говорит он. _«Я сохраню тебе жизнь»_.

Иногда я слышу, как он говорит, что _любит меня_. Но он никогда этого не говорил.

В моей голове я могу говорить то, что не мог сказать прежде. _Я не боюсь тебя. Смерть меня не пугает_.

 _«Что же тебя пугает?»_ − спрашивает он.

***

− Шерлок. − Мы стоим на лестничной площадке. У него в руках ключ, и он готов открыть дверь.

Обернувшись, он смотрит на меня. _Беспокойство, страх, любовь._

− Если я когда-нибудь тебя потеряю, − говорю я. Я знаю, как закончить предложение, но не могу сказать эти слова. _Смерть будет для меня благословением_.

Обняв меня, он шепчет: − Джон. Ты меня не потеряешь.

Я боюсь сказать это, но я должен. − Я люблю тебя.

Его губы встречаются с моими, робко и нежно. Он целует меня в щёки, в лоб, в губы. − Я тоже тебя люблю, Джон.

***

Примечания переводчиков:

(1) − Пуштуны (иногда их называют афганцами) − ираноязычный народ, образующий почти сплошной ареал обитания, разделенный между двумя государствами − Афганистаном и Пакистаном.  
(2) − Тяжёлый дробящий перелом левой локтевой кости свидетельствует, что жертва, защищаясь, поднимала руки.  
(3) − Уильям Уинвуд Рид (William Winwood Reade, 26 декабря 1838—24 апреля 1875[1]) — британский философ и антрополог, исследователь Африки. Наиболее известна книга Рида «Крестный путь человека» или «Мученичество человека» («The Martyrdom of Man», 1872). В ней Рид предстаёт критическим историком западной цивилизации, прибегающим в своём исследовании к методам естественных наук. На мировоззрение Рида, нашедшее выражение в этом сочинении, существенно повлиял социальный дарвинизм и идеи позитивизма.  
Эта книга Рида неоднократно упоминается в сочинениях Артура Конан Дойла. В частности, в романе «Знак четырёх» Шерлок Холмс рекомендует эту книгу к прочтению доктору Ватсону, а также сочувственно цитирует некоторые пассажи из неё.


End file.
